In a fixed vane or rolling piston compressor, the vane is biased into contact with the cylindrical roller or piston. The roller or piston is carried by an eccentric on the crankshaft and tracks along the inside surface of the cylinder in a line contact such that the piston and cylinder coact to define a crescent shaped space. The space rotates about the axis of the crankshaft and is divided into a suction chamber and a compression chamber by the vane coacting with the piston. In rolling piston compressors used in hermetic refrigerant systems, it is common practice to use discharge gas from the compressor to absorb the waste heat of the motor and keep it acceptably cool. In refrigeration applications or when the input power is greater than about two horsepower, heat generated by the motor cannot be absorbed by the discharge gas without significantly increasing the temperature of the gas and the windings.